


A Proposal to Remember

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

After two years together, Spencer wanted more than anything to ask the woman he loved to be his wife. Problem was, Y/N wasn’t into anything super cheesy and romantic and that tended to be the way he rolled, so finding a way to propose that would instantly make her say yes was going to be tough. But he was pretty sure he’d figured it out. 

When he’d met her two years ago, it was in passing when he and Morgan came to her elementary school to question someone else. Once he’d left, Y/N had found a way to contact him and ever since, they’d been inseparable. On more than one occasion, Spencer had gone into the school to meet her second grade classes. This year’s class really loved him, and she loved every single child she taught, so he figured he would use it to his advantage.

“I’m going to have off for a couple of days,” he said as they went to bed that night. “Maybe I can come into the classroom again? The kids love me.” He smiled widely.

She turned into him and pursued her lips, coaxing him to move forward. “Why wouldn’t they love you? You’re amazing. You wanna come in tomorrow?”

“Absolutely,” he said. He could finally put his plan into motion. With what he needed to propose in his car, he fell asleep soundly. Hopefully, by tomorrow afternoon, she’d be his fiancee.

———

By 8:00 o’clock the next morning, Spencer was dressed in his normal work clothes and Y/N was donning a navy blue sundress with white flowers on it. “You look beautiful,” he said. “But then again, you always look beautiful.”

Once they both got into school, the kids surrounded him, attacking him with hugs. The morning had been filled with both of them reading to the kids and teaching the math and sciences lessons for the day. For the majority of the time, Spencer sat in the background, smiling at how beautiful and effortless she looked doing what she loved. At 11:30 they would have recess and lunch, but it was raining, so recess would be inside.

With only five minutes to go, Spencer walked to the front of the room and asked her if she wanted to go grab some Chinese food. She’d been craving it all week long, so he figured it would be a good way to get her out of the classroom for enough time to execute his proposal. “I still have five minutes to go.”

“I can watch the classroom for you. I ordered it online a few minutes ago and I know how you said that towards the end of the week you can go a little stir crazy being inside. Especially if it’s raining. This way you can get out for a bit,” he said, hoping it’d work.

“Are you sure?” she asked. He nodded and then she moved toward the front of the class. “Okay, kids, I am going to go grab myself and Mr. Reid some food, so I need you all to behave for him.”

They all promised they would and soon she was out the door and in the car. As soon as she pulled away, he turned to her fifteen students. “Hey kids, I need to ask you a favor.”

“What is it, Mr. Reid?” one of the little boys asked. 

“Well, I love Ms. Y/N a whole lot and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.”

One of the little girls, named Abigail, bounced up and down in the back of the classroom. “Do you want us to help you propose, Mr. Reid?”

He explained that he wanted to make a unique proposal because she wasn’t a girly-girl and didn’t like roses and the like, so he wanted them to wear a shirt that he made. They enthusiastically agreed, so with the help of a teacher next door, who he let in on his little plan, he ran out to the car to grab the shirts. When he came back in, he put them on the table and told everyone to take one. “Remember,” he said, knowing they might fight over who got what, “We get what we get and we don’t get upset.”

Each of them pulled on a t-shirt and he stood them in line, making sure he had everything perfect. “Okay now I want everyone to turn around and play with each other and only get into place when Ms. Y/N asks you to.”

Five minutes later, she came back with Chinese food, putting it on her desk and asking Spencer if everything went okay. “It was fine. They are always great for me.”

“Okay kids, I need you to get back to your seats,” she called. But instead of walking back to their desks, they stood in a line like he’d asked. “Oh my god!” She clapped her hands over her mouth and turned toward Spencer. Each of the children was wearing a t-shirt with a letter on it, so the message spelled out ‘Will You Marry Me?’

When she turned toward him, he dropped to one knee and pulled the ring he’d bought three weeks ago out of his pocket. “Y/N, I know you aren’t the cheesy, romantic type, but I still wanted to do this in a way you’d always remember. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” she cried, pulling him up from his stance. When he stood up, slipping the ring onto her hand, he kissed her. Not as fervently as he would’ve had he not been in a room full of children, but it was perfect. What made it all the more perfect was that the kids reacted just as he thought they would. The girls were oohing and ahhing, but the boys were pretend gagging and telling them to stop. It would definitely be a proposal to remember. “Okay, now everybody get back to their seats.” As they ran around, all excited that they got to help, she snuck in one more kiss. “It was perfect, Spence. Just perfect.”


End file.
